mobius_paradoxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sierra Glory
Full Name - Sierra Glory * Species - Calbian * Gender - Female * Age - 22 * Abilities - Senses / Reflexes / Stamina / Intelligence / Flash Jump * Powers - Angelic and Demonic forms (Various powers) / Shape-shifting * Affiliation - HELIX Corporation Overview Sierra Glory is a Calbian shape shifter who is a member of the prestigious Glory family. Sierra has access to magical sword pendants which allow her to take on powers and characteristics of each sword. Despite her normal appearance, Sierra is almost as powerful as Pollux, and in certain aspects of combat far surpasses his abilities. She is the founder and Queen of New Atlantis, an underwater city located in modern-day Lake Superior. Sierra is the only shapeshifter in the dimension, and can choose to be whatever she chooses at will. She also has a pair of wings that she can summon at any time. History Sierra was born in 3231 in a small village. Raiden Glory found her and decided to adopt her. After just a few months, the family discovered that she was a shape-shifter and was gifted with incredible abilities. In 3240 when she was nine years old, Sierra decided that she wanted to look like the rest of the family and shape shifted into a younger, female version of Raiden. In 3248, at age seventeen, she got into a few serious arguments with her father decided that she wanted to leave. After a few months, she returned, but was in a different, demonic form and apparently had forgotten much of her life. She had been sleeping on the roofs of Glory City and the entire time avoided people entirely. Luckily, Raiden discovered that it was indeed his daughter and gave her a bracelet that contained copies of all of her memories. Remembering her life, she tried to change back into her original form but discovered she couldn't. Eventually, she figured out that the rings she were wearing were keeping her in a demonic form. Over the next few months, she learned to master the curse of her rings and can now freely change between normal and demonic at will. In 3250, Sierra entered into a relationship with a guy named Axel. However, after getting Sierra pregnant, left her without any support. Currently, in 3253, Sierra lives as a single mother with her daughters Lotus, Violetta, Salari, and Acacia. Category:Shapeshifters Category:HELIX Category:Glorys Powers Angelic Form Light Burst - Fires energy Sword of the Angels - Summons a Golden Sabre Wind Gust - Flaps Angel Wings hard creating a hard gust of wind to knock back or blow away opponents Angelic Healing - Can heal others if they are good-hearted. Evil-Hearted are harmed by this. Crystallize - Puts herself in a pure white crystal for healing. It keeps her safe and alive but it only doubles her healing speed so it still takes long. Not effective in combat. Judgement - Looks into the soul of a person to see if they're good or evil. Requires her to be touching them. Demonic Form Shapeshifting - To a lesser extent Pain Share - Bites her finger and draws a pentagram on top of her hand. If she lands a punch and says share then any pain you cause her will duplicate into you. (Basically you hurt her you feel the exact same pain.) Soul Burn - Grabs the target and puts her hand on their face. Burning their soul (non-Lethal but extremely painful) Blood Copy - Grabs the back of the head and looks into your memories for someone sentimental to you. Then shapeshifts into that person. Blood Heal - Vampirically drinking blood to heal a decent amount of damage. However is vulnerable while drinking. Category:Cats Category:Calbians